Fear Me
by WolfyMagician
Summary: "All fear the Pumpkin King. Why don't you?"   In which we learn that Jack really is a nightmare.  Warning: RAPE! But not too graphic...  JackSally?


**Fear Me**

**(Warning: Rape! I tried to keep it decent, though. Don't read if you don't like it.)**

* * *

Jack scares_ everyone_.

Not just young children and other mortals, but the residents of the town he rules over, too.

Mayor, Oogie Boogie, Dr. Finklestein.

The Vampire Brothers, Werewolf Man, the Corpses, Devil.

The Behemoth, the Witch Sisters, the Undersea Gal.

And all the rest—their world and others.

Oh, but there is one _tiny_ exception.

Sally Finklestein, the rag-doll creation and girlfriend of the Pumpkin King himself.

She "ooh"s at his attempts to frighten her, and smiles at the growls he gives.

Love makes her _blind_.

He does not want there to be an_ "oh, except her"._

He wants only absolute fear from everyone, and Sally is going to be his next victim.

She will cower before him soon.

* * *

"So why did you ask me to come over, Jack? You sounded...urgent."

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let you know something, is all."

"Ooh, exciting!" A smile. "Where are we walking to? The study's in the other room."

"We, my love, are going to my personal _quarters_." A low chuckle. "Ah, here we are."

The door creaks open, but the lights are dim.

"Oh, it looks lovely. It's better than I imagined it to be...uh,_ not_ that I spent all night imagining how your room looks like or anything _silly_ of the sort..."

"Sally, I have a question for you." He closes the door behind them and leans against it, unnaturally expressionless.

The blush on her cheeks from her last comment fades as she takes note of his face. It is different. _He_ seems different. Her voice cracks slightly. "Y-yes?"

He smiles at this, however. Nervousness is the first step. He makes certain to speak in a deadly hiss. _"All fear the Pumpkin King. Why don't you?"_

"I—I—maybe—""

She does not finish her stutter. By then he grabs her arms and pushes her against the wall behind him, seething. "I _don't_ allow my subjects _not_ to fear me. It is a_ must_. Yet you are the only one I have to _try_ to scare—nobody has ever given me this much _trouble_."

"I'm sorry! I—I promise—"

"No. _No_, those mean _nothing_. I need to_ prove_ to you how frightening I am."

With that, he smirks and roughly smashes his lips against hers, pushing it open with his forked tongue. She whimpers now, thinking about how distinctly _different_ this kiss is compared to the previous ones they shared. He clamps down on her lower lip and she squeaks in surprise. _Blood._ She tastes blood now.

He hasn't even begun.

Delicate yet strong hands grab her dress and literally rip it from her. Her eyes widen in shock and she desperately tries to push him away.

She cannot.

A single finger traces the outline of her bra, and before she can process what is about to happen, it is yanked off with such force. Her upper body is bare now and she cries out in horror. Jack pulls away from the kiss smothering her and lowers his head to her exposed breast. He wastes no time in capturing a nipple in his mouth and biting down, _hard_, on it.

"No!" Sally yells, squirming helplessly beneath him. "Stop! _Please stop, Jack_!"

"Don't you _want_ this?" he murmurs as he moves on to next breast, ignoring the blood from the other.

"N-no! I didn't want it to be like this!"

"Oh? So you _have_ thought about it..."

"But I'm not ready, Jack! Not yet! And especially not in these circumstances!" Her voice is filled with anguish and desperation. A mixture of _pain_.

He is _somewhat_ content.

"You are to fear me," is all he replies with before her underwear is lost. She tries to cover herself up, but he harshly pins her hands behind her. _"Don't you want me?"_ he sneers as he pulls his pants and boxers down, letting her stare for a moment before she realizes what is coming to her.

"But I'm scared! I'm scared of _you_ already!" She knows there is no escape and she must face the inevitable. Her body shakes from the cold and terror of it all.

_"Good. Get ready to scream."_

And she does. It hurts so much when he is inside of her, and she can feel liquid trickling down in between her legs. He is far from gentle, and he doesn't let her catch her breath. No romantic settings. No honeymoon escapes. No love. Instead, she sobs pitifully as Jack begins thrusting and her heart has never been more confused.

She'll lose her purity unwillingly.

Though she loves him, she can't find it in herself to enjoy what he is doing to her now. Why? Shouldn't she _want_ this?

No.

_Not this way._

_Faster and faster. Harder and harder._ If she tears open down there, it won't be surprising at all. Does he want to break her?

Is he _done_?

She is _not_ strong, nor is she brave.

But she does not want to lose her sanity. So she forces her mind to wander, wander _away_ from this horrible situation.

Her throat is burning from all her screaming...the pain is all over her body...

Does Jack not _love_ her?

_The answerless question._

"Please! No more!" Her cries and yells are ignored, and the skeleton grins innocently at her.

The feeling is indescribable.

"Why? _I'm not done with you just yet."_ He roughly pushes himself into climax (with some bites here and there), ignoring the drawn-out pleas from her, his hands exploring all of Sally. When momentarily satisfied, he pulls away and wipes the sweat from his face.

They are still for a few moments.

Minutes? Hours? Days?

She breaks the silence.

"Are you done?" her voice weakly says, amidst her sniffling. "Will you let me go?"

_"Aww, my poor baby. Did I hurt you?"_ He cackles evilly and shoves her towards his bed. _"Lie face down,"_ he snaps coolly, folding his arms.

In a state of shock, she mindlessly wanders over to the side of the mattress and swallows. The room she has just been admiring suddenly appears like a deadly chamber, waiting for her to be shackled up and fed to the beasts. Nevertheless, her body acts of its own accord and she finds herself in the position Jack has asked of her.

What now?

_"Good, good. You learn quickly."_ His hot breath tickles the back of her neck and she can't resist a shiver. He is fast; she didn't even hear him follow. A hand suddenly grazes her bottom, startling her with its icy chill. _"Be scared."_

It happens all too quickly.

He enters her from behind and the pain is unbearably excruciating. She can handle sticking a needle into random parts of her body, or jumping off a building to escape.

_But not this._

Her cries double in sound and frequency, yet Jack doesn't seem to mind at all.

He might as well be reading a book with all the emotions he shows.

No, the Demon of Night simply enjoys himself as he continues to torture the young rag-doll, his movements becoming more and more rapid than she can handle. Lubrication isn't required; the lovely red liquid she supplies is sufficient enough.

He is _very_ aware of her tears and blood.

_Release._

Finished and amused (well, for _now_), he separates from her and flips her over to lie on her back. Her eyes are swollen from crying, cheeks wet with tears and sweat. He distinctly notes of the bite marks all over her neck and jaw, no doubt his work.

_Beautiful._

Snickering, he sits up straight and runs a hand through her hair. "Nice?"

The response is a weakened whimper, and Sally hugs her body tight. She attempts to curl into a ball, but Jack swiftly manages to climb on top of her and straddle her torso.

He smirks—something just so unbelievably_ not_ Jack Skellington that it alone frightens her. Where is the skeleton she fell in love with?

The one who claims she and him are 'meant to be'?

It can't possibly be the nightmare leering down at her now. "Almost done, Sally. You just have to do _one_ more thing for me..."

And against her better judgment, against that feeling telling her that this is_ not_ the Jack who won't hurt and violate her, she responds obediently. Her love is too strong. "What is it?"

"Open your mouth for a second..."

_It is a shame,_ Jack muses to himself, _that she is so innocent and ignorant. She probably doesn't even know what's going on...poor, poor girl._

Naturally, Sally is taken aback when something is forced into her mouth, something that almost chokes her.

She is aware that it is Jack, but it doesn't stop her from shutting her eyelids and praying for everything to finally end. Fresh tears begin to pour down her face.

After all, he did say last, didn't he?

Of course it hurts her throat and teeth, but she finds that it keeps her from crying. Her neck begins to ache as well, and her hair is yanked at from the large hand tightly gripping it.

_In, out. In, out._

Will it end soon?

_Push, pull. Shove, retract._

Why is she so _weak_?

The friction rubbing against her tongue is very uncomfortable, and several times she gags painfully.

_Please end!_

It goes on for a while, though, like he wants to drag everything out.

_Stop..._

A burst of taste of salty liquid shocks Sally from her half-deluded thoughts, and her first instinct is to spit it out.

Instinct or not, something is lodged into her mouth, so she is forced to just swallow the substance.

_Disgusting._

"Ah...did you like that?" Jack whispers in an eerily calm voice, slipping out of her mouth. Unfortunately for him, she only begins shrieking bitterly after regaining her breath and he is forced to growl at her, _"Do you want me to do this again?"_

Instantly, she shuts her mouth and glares at him. _I can't take this anymore._ "You said that was the last."

"Are you scared, though? I knew you were screaming and all..." He watches her thoughtfully, biting his lip in concentration. Though a part of his mind reminds him that he has just _raped_ his girlfriend and he definitely should _not_ be pleased and giddy about it, he merely tilts his head as he muses.

"I—I was scared. I _am_ scared. Happy now?"

"No," he mutters sympathetically, that is, before pouncing on her and roaring psychotically with as much passion as he normally displays on Halloween evening. She immediately cries out, _eyes_ dilating for some reason, and uses her arms to cover her face, much like a young child would when faced with their greatest nightmare.

Jack is successful.

He stops and lifts himself off of her and the bed. As he pulls his pants up, he grabs the blanket lying on the floor (obviously due to the previous activities) and throws it over the bloody and beaten body of Sally Finklestein.

She welcomes it and curls into a fetal position underneath.

The darkness of the room will forever haunt her, and especially the monster she now knows resides within it.

She hears Jack light the fireplace directly behind her, and only barely manages to catch his final words:

_"Fear me."_

* * *

Jack Skellington wakes up in a cold sweat, his breathing ragged. He glances at the calm, sleeping figure resting beside him and rubs his face.

"I scare myself in my dreams, too..."

Sally sighs and shivers.

**Fear me.**

_I do._

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a twisted fic and probably should not have been written, but I've always wondered what would Jack Skellington be if he had a dark side to him. I mean, almost every Jally story portrayed Jack as some sort of knight in shining armor, but never as the dragon that had to be slayed. (That was Oogie Boogie's job.) I'm sorry if this upset you, but my curiosity got the best of me.**

**I am, once again, a Jally shipper. I just have my...weirdness...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas...**


End file.
